Drakken's Christmas Carol
by Reader101w
Summary: What happens after a Snowman Hank marathon and reading a couple of chapters from Charles Dicken's favorite story? Well, a Christmas Carol of course, Drakken-style.


What happens after a Snowman Hank marathon and reading a couple of chapters from Charles Dicken's favorite story? Well, a Christmas Carol of course, Drakken-style.

**This is my entry for ****Whitem's 3rd Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest**

Special thanks to Slipgate for beta-reading this story on such a short notice.

* * *

**Drakken's Christmas Carol**

A mighty storm raged over the island, thunderclaps following the lighting before you could even start counting. Hurricane winds howled around the lair, and a severe downpour slammed down on the roof of the building.

If it hadn't already been December 24th, this would be the perfect time to reconsider the value of the Mayan prophecy.

"Do you really have to go, Shego?" Drakken asked meekly as his henchwoman was busy packing her bag.

Shego smirked. "I told you several times over. I don't have to go, I want to go. I really do want to see my brothers."

"Of course," Drakken relented. "Visiting your family is an important thing."

"Still upset that your mother couldn't make it?" Shego asked when she saw the sadness on her employer's face. "You know she promised to pass by before New Year's, right? And I'll be back the day after Christmas."

"I know," Drakken replied, but then another thunderclap roared, and he visibly flinched.

Shego sighed. "It's just a thunderstorm, nothing to be afraid of. This lair has withstood who knows how many failed experiments and sidekicks pushing wrong buttons. I doubt a little storm will do much to it."

Drakken quickly recomposed himself. "Of course. You thought I was afraid of a bit of rain? Please. Weather like this unleashes the beast in me."

"Yeah, right," Shego said with a grin. "Remind me, when was the last time I had to rescue you from a spider?"

"It was a huge spider," Drakken objected. "Almost a tarantula."

"It was a daddy long legs," Shego replied smugly. "Even Possible's sidekick can handle those."

The green skinned woman walked out with a grin as she heard her employer continue his rant about how daddy long legs had the most poisonous venom of all spiders. "Take care, Dr. D. I'm going to prep the jet. I'll let you know when I'm ready to fly out."

* * *

Suddenly feeling very alone, Drakken was unsure of what to do. He could try to help Shego preparing her plane, but he would probably just get in the way. And he didn't want her to scold him right before Christmas.

At least, not again; when he had finally convinced her to help decorate the lair, Drakken had gotten himself entangled in a string of Christmas lights. Shego, already agitated by having to untangle all the strings of lights, had not been amused.

But, in the end, the lair was nicely decorated; more green and less blue than Drakken would have liked, but it was sufficient to get the spirit going.

With nothing else to do, Drakken began preparing his own idea of spending Christmas: an all-out Snowman Hank marathon. It had taken him some time to gather all the videotapes after Snowman Hank had been cancelled in favor of extreme ice sports, but this was going to be a pretty good alternative for Christmas with the family, especially with the knowledge that the family part would still be there, only a few days delayed.

* * *

With the lights on, and the sound of the storm drowned by the Snowman Hank movie, Drakken slowly began to relax and enjoy himself.

But just as he was getting into the song, including him singing along with Hank's woodland friends, lightning hit the lair and all the lights went off.

Drakken looked wildly around in the darkened lair, now only occasionally illuminated by flashes of lighting in the distance. "Heh… just a power failure. All I have to do is replace the fuse and everything will be okay…"

Suddenly, the door to the lair opened, but Drakken couldn't see what had opened it.

"H-hello?"

A flash of lightning illuminated the figure standing in the doorway; clad in a dark long coat, shadowy, snake-like tendrils waving around its head and shoulders, and eyes that glowed red in the light from behind it.

With a scream that would embarrass a little schoolgirl, Drakken dove under the couch.

"Jeez Dr. D, it's just lighting," Shego said as she shed off her raincoat and wrung out her hair. Then she took off the goggles she had been wearing. "I've just finished the pre-flight checks on my jet, and I was going to let you know I'll be heading out in a few minutes."

Then she noticed where her boss was hiding.

"So what happened to the 'beast'?" The villainess asked with a grin as Drakken pulled himself from under the couch.

"The lights went out, I was being cautious," Drakken grumbled.

"Ah, I was wondering what the scream was for," Shego replied. "Well, have a good Christmas, I'm out of here. See you in a couple of days."

"Shego, wait!" Drakken yelled, but he was already too late. The door slammed shut and he was alone again.

* * *

Unable to find a new fuse in the dark lair, Drakken had to settle for battery lights to give him some light to see by.

"Where do we keep the fuses?" The villain muttered angrily and anxiously as he searched box after box. But the few fuses that he did find were either too weak or already broken. As a last ditch attempt, he used one of the weaker fuses to have at least some lights in his lair, as well as enabling him to still watch television.

"Fine then," Drakken growled as he texted Shego to buy some fuses when she got back. "I guess the Christmas lighting will also be something for New Year's."

* * *

With the Christmas decoration plan busted by a blown fuse, Drakken settled for having a few festive lights surrounding him by the television corner as he continued watching Snowman Hank. And soon he had forgotten all about his previous annoyance with the electricity and was happily watching the friendly snowman going through his twelve tasks.

Only when he noticed that it was already past twelve did the villain decide that it was time to get some sleep. That way, he would be sufficiently awake to respond to his mother calling him on Christmas morning.

As he walked to his bedroom, Drakken noticed that the storm was finally receding. He hoped that tomorrow the weather would be better, because he was really starting to hate being alone in a thunderstorm.

* * *

After he had changed into his pajamas, Drakken glanced out his bedroom window to look at the remnants of the storm. There were still many flashes of lightning, but the storm was already so far away that the thunder was only a much delayed and very distant sound.

His eye fell on the book on his nightstand, _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. Shego had given him the book last year as a Christmas present, and even though he had read it already, the story was too good not to read around Christmas time.

"I wish I had something like that," Drakken sighed to himself. "How great would it be to watch childhood Christmases, see how tomorrow would look, and see what the future has in store for me."

But he knew that was only fantasy, his world was about realistic things, like Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducers, aliens traveling the galaxy because of his rap songs and annoying cheerleaders who still managed to save the world on a regular basis, despite attending university; something Drakken knew was not easy.

* * *

But just as he turned away from the window, lightning flashed, and from the corner of his eye, Drakken saw a shadowy figure glaring at him with glowing eyes from the other side of the window.

Immediately turning around, the blue villain noticed that the window was clear as ever. In fact, it would have been impossible for anyone to stand on the other side, as there was nothing to stand on outside the lair, and his window was a good fifty feet up.

Shaking his head, and blaming it on a lack of sleep, Drakken turned away again and headed to his bed.

He had not even finished turning around when he saw the shadow again, but this time, it stood in the doorframe to his bedroom.

With a yelp, Drakken dove behind his bed. But mere seconds later, his brain caught up with him, and he realized that the figure he had just run away from was oddly shaped like a snowman.

"Dr. Drakken," the snowman said. "Why are you hiding behind your bed?"

"Well, I... Eh..." Drakken stammered as he was starting to regain his composure. "Wait a minute, what are you?"

The snowman looked hurt by the words. "Can't you see? I'm Snowman Hank."

Suddenly, Drakken realized what had looked so familiar to him. "Snowman Hank? But how? What..."

"Yes, it is me Drew," Hank said. "And I am here to tell you that your wish is granted. Tonight, three spirits will visit you, and even though I doubt you will need much incentive to change your ways around Christmas, they may help to give you some insight in your experience of the festivities."

Drakken couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So it is true?" He asked bewildered with joy.

"It certainly is," the snowman replied with a smile.

But suddenly, to the shock of both, chains appeared around Snowman Hank and began to tangle around him. And moments later, the same chains began to wrap themselves around Drakken as well.

"What is going on?" Drakken asked, frightened and desperately trying to shake the chains off.

"I don't know," Snowman Hank replied, equally frightened. Not in the least because the chains were starting to go through him. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

Drakken could only watch in despair as his hero was torn apart by the chains. "The spirits, they can help us, right?" he asked, but Snowman Hank was already turned into little more than a pile of snow with a mustache.

"Noooooooooooooo!" the villain cried as a new flash of lighting illuminated the horror before him.

* * *

Thunder roared and Drakken sat up next to his bed. He gasped as he tried to get his bearings.

Slowly it began to dawn to him that he was sitting next to his bed, and that his bed sheets were tangled all around him.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, trying in vain to convince himself of that. "Nothing happened, and Snowman Hank is just fine."

Deciding that he needed a glass of water, Drakken started walking to the bathroom. But when he passed the door, his bare feet hit a puddle of ice-cold water.

Shaking all over, Drakken looked at his alarm clock. It was half past twelve.

"T-that's good," he stammered to himself. "The spirits shouldn't arrive before one, I still have time to prepare."

* * *

The first thing that Drakken did was secure every possible entrance to his lair, something that surprised him with how much time that took; no wonder Kim Possible had no problem whatsoever with entering every time.

Finally, as the clock neared one in the night, Drakken looked back at his work with satisfaction. "Let's see who can enter my lair now."

"Quite an astonishing feat," a voice next to him spoke. "Especially by one man, and in the middle of the night."

With a loud yelp, Drakken jumped a foot into the air.

As he turned around, his heart still pounding like crazy, he faced a middle-aged man, roughly the same size as him, and wearing a Hawaiian shirt and camo pants.

"Hello, good sir," the man said.

"Who are you?" Drakken demanded. "And how did you get in here?"

"Chillax man," the other said. "I'm, as they say, the spirit of the past."

"But how did you get in here?" Drakken insisted. "I locked everything down, right?"

"That you did," the spirit of the past said. "That you did. I wanted to help you, but you couldn't see or hear me yet."

"What?" Drakken squeaked. "How long have you been in here?"

"I'm from the past," the spirit said, as if that explained everything. When he saw it didn't, he added, "I travel through the past. So time doesn't mean so much to me."

"Fair point," Drakken admitted. "So, what happens now? Are you going to take me back to my past or something? You're not going to hurt me, are you?" He asked, a bit scared.

"Heavens no!" The spirit replied. "I wouldn't hurt a fly..." He trailed off, as if trying to remember something. "Ah yes, the past. I can take you there, no problem. In fact, if we just wait and stand still, our past will catch up with us."

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Drakken got impatient. "Well?"

"Well what?" The Spirit of Christmas Past asked, confused.

"Weren't we planning to go into my past?" Drakken demanded. "Why are we still here?"

"Are you sure we didn't already go there?" the spirit asked. "I have some vivid memories of the past, it's like it happened yesterday."

"I think it did," Drakken muttered. "I want to go revisit the Christmases from my past. Are we going to go there or not?"

"I don't know man," the Christmas Spirit said hesitantly. "The future isn't really my thing. But if you want to go to the past, I can take you there, how about that instead?"

"Yes," Drakken sighed. "Let's do that."

"Alright," the man cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!"

* * *

Drakken felt a tug that seemed to go through his whole body, but a moment later, everything felt normal again.

He looked around; the lair seemed the same as it had always been, except for the boarding of the entrances. "So, which Christmas is this?" he asked.

Seconds later, he got his answer as he saw himself walking into the main room with wooden planks and started boarding up the lair.

"This happened not half an hour ago, you idiot!" Drakken yelled at the Christmas Spirit. "You're supposed to take me back further!"

"Fine man, relax," The spirit huffed. "Take it easy. I'm Larry, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Drakken grumbled. "Now can you take me back further, or not?"

"Sure, sure," Larry replied with a look of concentration. "Just give me a sec…"

Drakken felt another tug, more powerful this time, and his vision got a bit blurry.

When his vision cleared, the lair was gone, and so was the ocean. Instead, they now stood in a jungle.

"There," Larry said with a satisfied grin. "How's that?"

"Where are we?" Drakken asked.

"Well, here of course," Larry replied. "I travel through time. If you want to travel through space, you have to walk."

"Okaaay," Drakken said. "When are we? I don't remember the ocean being gone."

"I did the best I could," the spirit replied tersely. "Just like you asked. I'd say we're about a good 70 million years in the past."

"WHAT!" Drakken screamed, and immediately started looking around, in case some dinosaurs would spot them. "I want to go to my past, not the planet's."  
"Dude, make up your mind," Larry scolded. "First it was too little, now it is too much. There's really no pleasing you, is there?"

Drakken was about to come up with a snarky reply, when he heard a fairly loud roar not too far away. "Ok, I'm sorry. Can we just go back?"

"Back to the future?" Larry asked, confused. "We can only go forward to the future."

"Fine!" Drakken snapped before he caught himself. "I mean, that's okay. Let's go forward to the future. And quickly please."

* * *

Moments later, they were back in the lair, at the correct time.

"So, you can't travel through space?" Drakken asked.

"I can, but not through time and space at the same time," Larry said. "And even then I have to walk."

"How about we take my hovercraft?" Drakken suggested. "I'll provide the travel through space, and you the travel through time."

"Fine with me," the spirit agreed. "So when do you want to go?"

"Right now?" Drakken said before he realized that time was actually a location for Larry. "I mean, I'd like to go to the Christmas from when I was still at college."

"Sure thing." The spirit waved his hands, and a moment later the lair was gone again. But this time, the island was still there, only it was just a barren rock.

"How about we first go to my college, and then travel back in time," Drakken proposed. "_Good grief, how annoying must it be to constantly be around someone so annoying and clueless?"_

"That's a good idea," Larry conceded after briefly considering the idea, and quickly brought them to the present.

* * *

An uneventful flight later – Larry had shifted time a bit, so that they could fly in nice weather – the two arrived at the university that Drakken had attended.

"You know, as long as I remember my Christmases, I've always enjoyed them," Drakken said gleefully. "You'll soon see a great Christmas celebration."

When they walked into the dorm room, Larry whistled at the decorations that were strung all around. "Whoa, you weren't kidding."

Drakken frowned. "Oh this? This is just my old roommates stringing some bits and pieces together. I never paid that much attention. No, just wait until you see my room."

But before Drakken could show Larry what he meant, James, Ramesh and Bob Chen walked in.

"If this works, I'm going to make it a lifelong tradition," James said as he began connecting the last pieces of electronics together.

When everything was connected, he pulled a switch. Immediately all the lights in the building went off, and most of the strings of lights fried, leaving the trio in darkness and in the stench of smoking electrical wiring.

"Well, so much for a tradition," Ramesh said jokingly.

"Let's see if we can find some spare fuses before the super turns up," Bob suggested. "We're already on thin ice with him."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Drew asked as he poked his head out of his room. "The power just went out."

"Uhm, yeah…" James said, a bit hesitantly. "We kinda went a bit too far with the decorations. I think we blew a few fuses."

"Well, get it fixed," Drew scolded. "Snowman Hank is about to start, and I don't want to miss it because you messed up."

In the meantime, Drakken and Larry used the opportunity to get into Drew's room.

"This is what I mean," Drakken said proudly as he gestured through the darkened room.

Between stacks of books, some robotic experiments and a general mess stood several kinds of different decorations that had been collected over the years. But the centerpiece was clearly the TV-set; a lazy chair was pulled in front of it, and a cup of steaming chocolate milk stood on the small table next to the chair. An old video player sat below the television, ready to play a well-worn Snowman Hank video.

"Looks nice," Larry admitted. "But not too much room in the chair, is there?"

"It's not like I'm fat," Drakken huffed, pulling his stomach in nonetheless.

"I mean, for the others," the Christmas Spirit explained. "I mean, you weren't going to sit all alone during Christmas, right?"

"Heh… of course not," Drakken muttered. "Uhm, why don't we move two years ahead? That's a real family Christmas. My mother, Eddy, and me of course."

"Sure thing, but let's first walk out," Larry suggested. "If I'm not mistaken, this building is going to be torn down next year, and we don't want to reappear in the air at two stories high, do we?"

"Good point," Drakken agreed.

They quickly left the room and the building, and got back to Drakken's hovercraft.

* * *

Another ride through space and time later, Drakken and Larry arrived in Upperton at the Lipsky residence.

The house was decorated with several strings of Christmas lights, but it was the garden decorations that really caught the eye; a Santa Claus cut-out, elves bent over in garden-disaster fashion and loads of other things that made the neighbors look away.

"My mother is a bit… eccentric," Drakken said in explanation.

But Larry was looking at the front garden in awe. "Wow, that beauty, that symbolism. Don't tell me, you mother understands what the government is trying to hide from us."

"What?" Drakken asked, confused. "No, this is just stuff that some door to door salesman managed to sell to my mother. One day, I will track him down and make him pay," he added in a threatening tone.

"Oh." It was clear that Larry was a bit disappointed. "Oh well, let's have a look inside."

Inside it wasn't much better; all kinds of accumulated decorations filled the house. Nothing really matched, and it was difficult to find any common theme in between them.

"Drewbie," a very nasal voice called out. "Your favorite show is about to start. You don't want to miss Snowman Hank, do you?"

"Mo-om," Drew complained. "Not in front of cousin Ed. And yes, I would like to see it," he added meekly.

"Oh wow, you still watch that show?" Drakken's cousin Ed asked. "Haven't you seen that show, like, a million times? I mean, it totally rocked when we were younger. But can't we watch my tapes?"

"We can watch your snowboard tapes later," Drew muttered. "But right now is Snowman Hank time, some stupid ice sports are never going to replace this show, got that?"

Ed held up his hands. "Whoa, don't get upset cuz, I was just making a suggestion." Nevertheless, he sat down next to Drew as the show started.

Unfortunately for his cousin, Ed was not capable of being silent for long. "So, how does it feel? Going your own way, sticking it to the man?"

"Drew is just having a sabbatical, isn't that right?" Drakken's mother said as she put a plate of cookies between the two young men. "You'll be back in college for the next year."

Larry gasped and turned to Drakken. "You dropped out of college?"

"I let myself go," Drakken growled. "They couldn't offer me what I wanted, there was no use continuing there."

"Ah, I get it," Larry replied with a knowing smile. "It was one of those colleges where they tried to brainwash you, and then they can turn you into a villain whenever they want... Wait a minute..."

"That is not what happened," Drakken snapped as the Christmas Spirit eyed him suspiciously. "It was all my own initiative."

"That's what they make you think," Larry said. "One moment you think everything is right, and then you're traveling through time, and everything becomes a mess."

Now was Drakken's time to be suspicious. "It seems like that is already happening. Why don't we go back and part ways. I think it is high time that I meet the next spirit."

"If you want to," Larry said with a shrug. "But we have all the time in the world though."

* * *

Drakken insisted on moving back to his lair and forward to the future. He didn't want to risk being left behind in the past with the increasingly crazier spirit of Christmas past. And he was looking forward to seeing what the present-day Christmas celebration held in store.

"Are you sure you don't want to see more of the past?" Larry asked when they walked back into the lair.

"Yes," Drakken quickly said. "It was nice meeting you, but now it is time to meet your colleagues."

"Alright then... Watch out!" Larry shouted as he tried to warn Drakken of the loose piece of boarding that was left after they had broken the barricade away to get to the garage again.

But it was too late; Drakken tripped and fell face-first to the floor.

* * *

With a groan, Drakken got up. But then he noticed that it was dark all around him.

"Oh no! I've gone blind!" He cried out. "Larry, help me, I can't…"

Only then he noticed that he was lying next to his bed, where he had apparently just fallen out of.

Switching on the light, Drakken found that his vision had not changed. But the additional security around the lair that he had installed was all gone.

"Was it all just a dream?" The villain wondered as he looked around. According to the clock on his nightstand, it was 1:46. And there was not a trace of snow or water in the carpet of his bedroom.

Climbing back into bed, Drakken began to seriously doubt himself; everything had looked so real.

"I know," he told himself. "I'll just stay up until two, and see if anything happens by then."

* * *

Struggling to stay awake for another fifteen minutes, Drakken reached the 2 AM mark.

He looked around. "Well, maybe this was a dream after all."

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about," another voice said. "Let's just get back to sleep and laugh about this in the morning."

"Good idea." Drakken turned around and closed his eyes.

A second later, his eyes opened wide and he jumped out of bed. "Who is there?"

When he flicked on the light, he saw a small mattress on the floor, with a very short man lying in the sleeping bag on top of it.

"It's just me," the dwarf said. "The spirit of Christmas present. Now let's get some sleep before it is actually Christmas morning."

"I'm not going to let you sleep here," Drakken objected. "How did you even get in here? Besides, you may be as crazy as that Larry guy."

"Oh, you met Larry?" The spirit asked.

"Yeah," Drakken muttered. "He's pretty crazy for a Christmas Spirit."

The spirit of Christmas present laughed. "Don't worry about him, he's not even a real spirit of Christmas. He's just some crazy guy from the eighties who accidentally figured out time travel."

"What?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, didn't you notice? Besides, what spirit would call themselves 'Larry'?" the dwarf pointed out. "You can call me Jim, by the way."

Drakken sighed; why couldn't he have a normal Christmas adventure, like everybody else? "Can you at least show me Christmas present?"

"Sure thing," Jim agreed. "But if you just go to sleep, you'll experience it yourself in a few short hours."  
"I'd like to stick with the story," Drakken said. "This night is weird enough as it is. Do I need to get the hovercar again?"

"Don't be silly," Jim laughed. "A real Christmas Spirit can move through space without a problem. Where do you want to go first?"

Drakken perked up. "Well, I'd like to see how my Christmas will be going tomorrow."

"Are you sure," Jim asked. "That might spoil the surprise."

"Yes, I'm sure," Drakken said. "I'm not so fond of surprises anyway."

* * *

Seconds later, they stood in the main room of Drakken's lair, which had all the decorations that Drakken had put up the day before, but Drakken himself was nowhere to be seen.

"So, where am I?" Drakken asked the spirit.

"Well, you left with me to watch Christmas morning," Jim explained. "So you can't be here to celebrate Christmas."

"But, I'll be there in the morning, right?" Drakken asked confused.

"Sure, and then you will see how you celebrate Christmas."

Drakken glared at the laughing dwarf. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Jim admitted. "But it cracks me up every time people think they will be able to see their own future. Wait until you meet the spirit of Christmases to come, things will get even weirder then."

"Fine," Drakken grumbled. "Then show me how Shego celebrates her Christmas with her brothers."

* * *

Before too long, Drakken and the spirit stood in the Go Tower.

Shego and her brothers were just busy searching through the stack of presents to find their own.

"You know what is weird," Hego remarked. "Usually, around this time, some villain tries something in order to ruin our Christmas. But nothing yet."

Suddenly feeling that he might have jinxed it, the hero quickly knocked on the table. But Mego and Shego shared a grin. "I spread the word that Shego would be over for Christmas," the purple clad hero explained. "No villain in their right mind would risk ruining sis' Christmas, right?"

"Ah," Hego nodded with a nervous laugh and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, I can understand that."

Shego chuckled. "I'm glad you remember. Alright, who's first to open their presents?"

As Mego and their younger twin brothers vied to be the first to open their presents, Drakken turned to Jim. "Why? What happened?"

The dwarf grinned. "Too bad you only went to visit your own Christmases with Larry, huh?"

"Come on, just tell me," Drakken insisted.

Jim chuckled wickedly. "Nope, you can ask her tomorrow."

"Fine," Drakken grumbled and turned to watch the unpacking of the presents. "Wow, Shego's been giving them some very expensive gifts. I wonder what she got me."

"Another thing you'll be seeing tomorrow," the spirit said with a grin that showed that he already knew.

"So, I can watch anyone's Christmas if I want to?" Drakken then asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jim explained with a shrug. "Although everybody is usually so self-involved that they only want to watch their own, or their friends' or family's."

Drakken pondered that for a moment. "So, if I can watch the Christmas of my nemesis, I may be able to find a weakness for when we meet again..." His eyes widened when he realized that he had said that out loud, in front of a spirit of Christmas.

But Jim just chuckled. "Sure, why not? But the effects are on your own. By the way, you only have one more Christmas to visit, or the spirit of Christmases to come will be angry with you being late. And believe me, you don't want that."

"Okay, show me Kim Possible's Christmas," Drakken said.

* * *

Shortly after, Drakken and Jim stood in the snow, next to a darkened house.

"Nothing? Drakken wondered. "They've got nothing to celebrate Christmas?"

Then his amazement turned to glee. "Hah! If something so bad happened that Kim Possible can't even celebrate Christmas, it will be a piece of cake to stop her trying to ruin my new plan for the New Year."

Jim frowned. "Is it me, or do you also hear a generator revving up?"

Drakken stop his rant to listen, and he too could hear the faint, gut swelling sound of a powerful generator.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Jim suddenly gasped and frantically grasped into his coat pocket for a pair of sunglasses.

Drakken got his answer a split second later when the world erupted in light.

"Whoa, that was a close call," the Christmas Spirit said as Drakken stumbled around blindly. "I almost forgot about the Possible Christmas tradition. Think Jim, think!"

He turned to Drakken. "Sorry about that. Do you want to wait until your vision clears so that you can see the Possibles' Christmas?"

"Just... take me home," Drakken growled.

* * *

Sure enough, when Drakken managed to open his eyes, he found himself standing in his bedroom, glaring straight into his bed lamp.

"What?" he yelled. "How can this be? I did not dream this! I'm certain of it."

Despite his words, Drakken wasn't certain of anything anymore; every time he thought things were real, they seemed to be his imagination, and what he thought he had imagined turned out to be the real thing.

With a groan, the villain slumped back into his bed. "I just wish this night was over."

He looked in trepidation at his clock; it was 2:35. And given the experiences he had earlier that night, he could be fairly sure to meet the spirit of Christmases to come as well. The best thing was just to wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

Despite his anxiety, Drakken fell asleep before it was three in the morning. But when he opened his eyes, a tall, dark figure was looming over him.

Too scared the make a sound, Drakken tried to crawl deeper under the bed sheets.

But the figure had already noticed he was awake and gestured for him to get out of bed.

Reluctantly, but also not wanting to anger the spirit, Drakken climbed out of bed. "Are you the spirit of Christmases to come?"

The figure nodded under the face-covering hood and began to walk away, signaling Drakken to follow.

Meekly Drakken walked behind the spirit and followed it outside of the lair. But instead of the island, they stepped into a graveyard.

Drakken gasped as he looked at the gravestones. "Is this where I'll end up? How far away is this future?"

The figure said nothing, but only pointed to a gravestone a couple of yards ahead.

Gulping audibly, Drakken shuffled over to the stone and tried to read the epitaph. "Derrek Barrymore, 1937 - 2003, 'I told you I was ill!'."

He frowned and glared at the spirit. "Is this a joke?"

The figure shifted a bit, looked at the stone as well, and then back at Drakken. A moment later, the figure seemed to regain its bearings and led Drakken to another gravestone.

"Drew Lipsky, '72 - '14," Drakken read, his eyes widening. "I only have two more years?"

But then he read the rest. "Died doing what he loved best, fishing at sea... Wait a minute, that's my great-grandfather!" Drakken glared at the spirit, all his fear forgotten. "What are you trying to pull here?"

"I can't believe it!" a very feminine voice yelled as the figure shoved off the hood to reveal a young woman. "This is the third time he pulled this on me. If I get my hands on that little idiot..."

"Excuse me," Drakken asked. "You are the spirit of Christmas to come, right?"

"Yes!" the girl snapped. "Just because I'm a woman, I can't do that?"

"I didn't mean anything with it," Drakken quickly said. "It's just, these Christmas visits have been a bit weird, that's all."

"No wonder, with a stupid prankster like that playing the spirit of Christmas present," the woman growled, and pulled a scythe from under her robe. "Well, this time he went too far. I'll teach him a lesson."

"Uhm, what about me?" Drakken asked. "Aren't you supposed to show me my future?"

"Well, given that Jim has messed up my paperwork, I don't really see that happening. Do you?" the spirit growled. "If you want, I can show you some futures that I can grab from the general files. But for anything specific, you'll have to come back next year."

"Heh, that's okay," Drakken replied, not wanting to go through all this again. "Just tell me what you have in stock."

The spirit produced a file and started looking through it. "Hmm… not so much interesting stuff, and I'm not allowed to show you the big events…"

"How about something involving Jim next year or so?" Drakken suggested. "He won't know until next year, right? So he can't do anything against it."

The woman smirked not unlike how Shego sometimes grinned when she was up to something. "Would you spend your future-view for that?"

Drakken grinned back. "He's not been that great for me either, you know."

* * *

"Alright, so how's my nephew celebrating Christmas?" the banker asked impatiently.

"Let's go there and find out," Jim said with a small grin.

However, to Jim's surprise, instead of a living room, they ended up in a graveyard.

"Uhm, did your nephew recently pass away?" the spirit of Christmas present asked nervously as he frantically searched through the file he was carrying.

"I never had a nephew," the banker said in a voice very different from what Jim had heard before, but the dwarf recognized the voice nonetheless. "But there is an interesting epitaph on this stone here."

Gulping, Jim turned around and looked at the stone that his last year's client indicated. "Here lies a dwarf named Jim, when present comes to pass, better be prepared for the future."

"Is this about last year?" he asked nervously. "Because I can give you a proper view of Christmas present right now, if you like."

"Oh, it's not me you have to worried about," Drakken said with a grin. "Are you ready to face the future?"

"I'm the spirit of Christmas present," the dwarf replied confused. "I don't really deal with the future… oh… that."

Just as he realized what was going on, he heard a soft cough behind him. Reluctantly, he turned around again. "H-hey Sophy… long time no see. No hard feelings, right?"

The spirit of Christmases to come smiled sweetly as she turned her scythe in her hands. "It's actually only been a few minutes for me. And unlike Larry, I don't forget so easily."

"It's the season for forgiveness, right?" Jim tried desperately as he started looking for a way to run.

Sophy turned to Drakken. "Since you will find out tomorrow anyway if you ask Shego, this is what she does to people ruining her Christmas. And I'm agreeing with her."

* * *

Drakken woke up with Jim's scream still resounding in his head. "Whoa, no wonder Hego was so uncomfortable with the prospect, especially with a suit as tight as his."

"Did you like your Christmas Carol?"

Drakken looked up. "Snowman Hank, you're okay!"

"Of course," the snowman said with a smile. "I'm built from snow, remember? I can pull myself together easily. A bit of help rebuilding me would have been nice though," he added.

Drakken blushed. "I guess I got a little scared there, didn't I? But I hadn't expected those chains."

"Me neither," Snowman Hank admitted. "That will teach you to watch my show and reading Dickens' story in parallel, it gives you weird dreams with nasty side-effects."

"Wait, am I still dreaming?" Drakked asked.

"You tell me," Snowman Hank replied with a grin. "But remember, keep watching the show, and don't forget about me." With that, the snowman faded away, and Drakken was left alone in his room again.

* * *

"Hey Dr. D, how was your Christmas?" Shego asked when she got back.

"Weird," Drakken said. "Then good, and then weird again."

Shego frowned. "Have you been overeating on marshmallows with your chocolate milk again?"

"It's Cocoa Moo," Drakken corrected. "And maybe."

The villainess chuckled. "A Snowman Hank marathon and too much sugar. No wonder your Christmas was weird. But it seems you left the lair pretty intact."

"How was your Christmas?" Drakken asked. "No villains trying to crash the party?"

Shego smirked. "They wouldn't dare."

Drakken nodded knowingly. "I remember the treatment from High School. Wedgies are not easy to forget."

"Where did you get that from?" Shego asked with a frown. "I don't think I ever told you."

"Err… You tend to hear some stuff through the villain grapevine," Drakken quickly said.

Shego nodded as she accepted that explanation. "Well, then you know not to mess with my celebrations. Alright, anything in store plan-wise, or are we starting after New Year's?"

"We can take it easy until the start of next year," Drakken said. "But remind me to order a more powerful generator than what James Possible has."

Shego just shook her head; just when she thought her boss couldn't get any weirder. "You're restricted from eating any more marshmallows until further notice, and no more late-night TV shows either."

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this story. Also read the other stories in the contest. And don't forget to vote.


End file.
